The Red Iris
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Co-written with StacyMcMissile. Every legend has a beginning and a great story to tell. In the 1960's London, it's the Cold War-era and we'll follow three young boys; Finn McMissile, his best friend Leland and their faithful lunatic Siddeley. Of course, we'll meet more of their friends and enemies through the years. Rated T for safety. Read and review, please.


**The Red Iris**

 **Authors note: Well, this is the winner of my poll! "The Red Iris", featuring Finn's POV about agent Leland Turbo. This oneshot contains much drama, romance, family, angst. Well, short saying; many genres and I decided to put it under friendship and drama. Okay, lets get this show on!**

* * *

 _My name is McMissile. Finn McMissile._

 _To be honest, I always thought friends was only through schools and collages, but it appears that Leland Turbo, Siddeley and Tomber proved me wrong._

 _I came from the beginning, from a proper elegant and rich family. Every chap in my bloodline have served our country, in the British Intelligence. But this story isn't about me, it's about Leland Turbo. He plays a very important role in my life, from my childhood when I met him to his sacrifice on the oil rigs. I have known him so long I can remember, since he was my best friend and my adoptive younger brother._

 _Now, let me tell you a tale about Leland Turbo, The Red Iris._

* * *

The beginning of Leland Turbo was rather sad, since he was abandoned by his biological parents. It was a cold January afternoon and they had just left the baby in a trash can, he was barely six or seven months old. Appearently, those worms didn't want the child and they escaped the country.

However, the baby was found by a family. Christopher McMissile was outside on a walk with his wife Amelia and his son Finn, who was by this time 1 year old. Finn was quite calm and peaceful, he was clearly a great joy for his parents. Mr McMissile was an agent of CHROME and so was his wife, only that he was one of the best field agents and his wife was partly. Sometimes she worked in the field and sometimes with paperwork. But for now, they were on materiny leave.

This is how everything started.

* * *

Christopher McMissile was walking around with his lovely wife, Lillian and his baby son in a baby carriage. His son, Finn was quite a charmer. Already showing signs of the McMissile charm and charisma. Then he heard a noise that made him come to a halt. A baby's cryings.

His wife stopped as well, due to her materiny instincts. They heard the cryings comeing from a trash can.

"What in the name of Lord?!" exclaimed he, Lillian came by his side with the baby carriage as well. In the trash can, wrapped up in a couple of blankets, were a tiny baby boy with a tuft of the maroon color and iris colored eyes. However, when Christopher lifted the baby, he stopped crying and just stared at him. Christopher made his choice.

They were taking this child to their home for now, he could surely make a call and try to find the parents. But the horrible thought about the baby was abandoned were still there. Well, if this child was abandoned and left alone, he would surely raise him as his own son. Besides, Finn might be happy for having a baby brother.

Amelia, his wife were happily caring for both Finn and the baby. The little one were a pure joy and didn't cried much, just looking curiously around with his iris-colored eyes while Finn seemed to found a big liking to the baby. It was then, Amelia decided she wanted to keep this newborn as her own, letting Finn having a little brother.

It took weeks before Mr McMissile could find out anything. The parents were the worst he ever seen and still, he felt symphaty towards the mother. A fairly young woman, declared dead since two weeks after the local police found her. The poor soul had been hanging herself from a bridge by the Thames. Appearently, she had been violently used and raped by an alcoholic criminal, who had murdered her husband.

The father had just been a simple doctor, young and naive. Christopher couldn't help to feel sorry for those poor souls. Nevertheless, he didn't got his answer how the baby had ended up in a trashcan and he supposed some fool just did that.

After another week, Christopher and Amelia welcomed the baby as their second son when the adoption were finalized and legally approved. Amelia didn't returned to CHROME, however. She decided her time was up and went to become a housewife.

Chrisopher didn't changed his ways, he were still one of the best agents of CHROME and continued his service to the British Intelligence, all for the protection of Her Grace, the Queen.

Amelia, standing by the window to wave her husband goodbye to another mission, looked down at her baby son in her arms. Leland Faraman McMissile it was now, their second son and Finn's younger brother. Every story of legends begins somewhere and the beginning is the childhood.

And this is here where the tale of two boys, destined for greatness, begins.


End file.
